A Chase for Love
by Zeronone
Summary: When Adam Shards moves to Zootopia to continue his career as an underground street racer, he meets the infamous Taconny Des a doe with two colors of fur and a sharp witty personality. It doesn't take much for the feline to be smitten with the doe, the only problem is does the rabbit feel the same way? (OC/Fursona based fic)
1. First Meetings

The engine roared as a black and white furred paw pulled at the handle of the motorbike, hind paws on the pedal waiting for the flag to be pulled. A female rabbit stood between the two competitors a red and black checkered flag raised in her right paw as she waved it around teasingly causing her revealing outfit to lift up some.

"On your mark…" The doe paused, engines rumbling faster as the riders revved their engines more helmets tilting down with a wicked gleam in the reflection as the opponents waited in anticipation, the crowd cheering in the background as they watched their favorite racers go head to head.

"Get set…." One black dipped paw moved to make a rather obscene gesture at the other biker, causing the opponent to lower their ears with a growl.

"Go!" The flag fell down in a slice, the air whizzing by as at the same time the vehicles did, their colors a blur as they moved in the blink of an eye.

The two colored doe felt her ears whip behind her with the wind as she pushed the gas down hard, her bike going even faster than before. In her peripheral vision she spotted her other opponent known as Jack Savage glance at her before speeding up, his bike moving him farther up. The doe smirked at this as she realized the buck thought he was winning.

"Not on my watch pretty boy." The rabbit remarked to herself as she slowed down as small bit, letting her bike sit idle. She waited a couple seconds before turning the handles hard on her bike her hind paw hitting the gas. With a burst of power the vehicle sped up all its power being pushed to the limit. The bike veered closer and closer to her opponent, the crowd held their breath as they awaited the result of who would win. One split second of the male rabbit caused him to lose focus, his speed slowing down giving the doe the opening to rush past the buck her wheels turning dangerously as she suddenly pulled to a stop her vehicle making it just beyond the finish line.

There was a period of silence as the doe tried to catch her breath, her heartbeat pounding throughout her ears as she panted over the steel handlebars. Then the silence was lifted by the cheers of the crowd as they hooted and hollered, a male tiger walking over to lift the arm of the black and white rabbit.

"We have our winner!" The feline shouted as the doe's paws were in the air, the crowd cheering for the rabbit to take the helmet off to reveal the wondrous winner.

The doe smirked as the tiger joined in with the cheering letting go of her arm as the bunny moved to peel off her helmet.

The crowd waited in anticipation knowing exactly who it was but still getting a thrill of seeing their favorite underground racer reveal herself to them. When the helmet pulled back two black dipped ears popping out and blue eyes shining on a female doe the mammals broke into a cheer, some calling out to the bunny with whistles as she accepted the praise a small tiny hint of a smile on her lips.

"Taconny, Taconny!" She heard the mammals call before a grunt of anger was heard. Turning to the source the doe faced the angry buck with black stripes across his face clenching with jealousy and hate.

"Ah, having a bad day Savage? I'd ask why but considering that I just kicked your butt once again, there's no need." Taconny taunted, it was as though the buck was already on his last straw as he lunged at the female, blunt claws nearly nicking her ear as the doe did a flip backwards to avoid the blow. She landed on her feet and using one of her hind paws sent a kick to the hare's midsection knocking him unconscious in a single second as his head met concrete from the force of her kick.

She felt her teeth bite into her lip in anger at the events that just occurred before a single paw laid on her shoulder. Turning the doe went to snap at the mammal before hazel eyes met sky blue, and the bunny was suddenly unable to form words.

_

A snow leopard looked down at the bunny with a friendly smile. He had seen the other bunny moving towards her and had stepped up to help when she showed she didn't need it. Removing his paw he was about to say something when a loudspeaker called his name.

"Adam Shard, you're up!" He winked at the bunny before walking off.

Adam stopped at the line as a large elephant brought his bike out. A sleek silver bike with a roaring leopard detail on the side. A scantily clad vixen and badger stood next to the elephant. Both stepping forward to kiss him on his cheeks. Grabbing his helmet he pulled it on. The glass closing over his face. Adam threw a leg over the bike and sat comfortably on the machine. A young wolf walked up with his own bike and looked over at the laid back feline.

Adam watched his opponent through the glass of his helmet. Turning his attention back to the track he laid a paw on the handle of his bike and gave the engine a rev. A perfect high performance sound filled the air. Leaning forward he got into position. The vixen from before moved to the line. Her wavy skirt billowing around her thighs from the wind. She licked her lips as she raised a white cloth.

"On your marks..."

Adam positioned his body, adrenaline pumping through veins as his eyes zeroed in on the finish line.

"Get set..."

The roar of the onlookers fueled his fire as they hollered and screamed. Several shouted out the wolf's name but non called for the leopard by name. Adam didn't mind this was after all his first race here.

"GO...!"

Adam pulled the handle back as his bike took off. The modified sports bike accelerating faster than his opponents. Adam flew by the vixen causing her skirt to fly up. A whistle from a certain badger causing her to blush. Adam checked his mirror to see the wolf on his heels. Bent low over his bike as he pushed it.

Adam turned back to the race. His vision going from wide to tunnel as he increased his speed. His bike flying across the pavement. The wolf cursed and pushed his bike as hard as it could go but the leopard was still pulling away. He moved his bike trying to clip the leopard's back tire.

Adam ignored the wolf. Deciding he had his fun he topped his bike out. The powerful machine taking off and leaving the wolf far behind. Adam crossed the finish line and slid. Using the momentum to put his bike up on his front wheel and turn. Letting it drop back onto two wheels. Adam reached out as the announcer walked up and laid ten grand and a pink slip for the wolfs bike into his paw.

The cheering crowd was deafening in their excitement. Adam watched the wolf carefully to make sure he didn't try to take off or damage the bike in anyway. The elephant from before walked over to the wolf who stepped off. The big mammal grabbing the bike and leading it towards a pair of matching red dodge ram trucks. Lifting the bike with ease he put it in the back of one of the trucks.

Pulling his helmet off he was nearly tackled by the badger from before. While she hugged him her eyes were locked on a approaching vixen. Adam laughed and pushed the badger playfully into the vixen. Turning back he found himself locking eyes with sweet blues in the crowd.

The bunny from before was watching him. He felt his face heating up from her gaze. The elephant came back and Adam looked up. He said something in a language most, if not all here didn't speak only for the elephant to respond. Stepping off the bike he watched as his friend took it to the other truck. Adam turned his gaze back to the bunny only to find her gone. He looked around but she was nowhere in sight.

Grabbing a passing deer Adam smiled. "Hey, that bunny the female one who was racing. Who was that?"

The deer looked at the leopard like he was crazy for not knowing the top racer in Zootopia. "That's Taconny. Best racer in Zootopia. Where you been?" he asked before walking off. Adam couldn't help the grin that was forming. He had a name but right now it was all he had. For now.

"Party at the big house!" a mammal yelled. Adam looked over to see a male fox wearing a biker vest that said drifters on it. The leopard smiled because he knew that fox. Looking over at his two female companions who were more interested in each other than what was going on.

"Yo love birds. Party at the big house let's go." Adam shouted at them. The two turned to look at their driver before they grinned.

"Hey Maya, let's see if we can find that bunny. Think whittle Adam wants to see her again."

Adam blushed causing the badger to laugh. Maya slapped her lover's shoulder. "Be nice Louise. Poor kitty has a crush." Adam rolled his eyes at the pair's antics.

"Let's go already. Wanna see how they party out here."

The two shrugged and followed the snow leopard to the trucks. Adam stepped into the smaller one that held the new bike while the elephant climbed in the much bigger one that held three bikes in the back. The drive to the big house took about forty five minutes. Big house was right. The place looked like a frat boys version of a mansion.

"Let's go."

_

 _Adam Shard._ The doe tested the name on her lips, her brow furrowing as she watched the male leopard send her a wink before he took off into the crowd moving to where the line of motorbikes sat, strapping his helmet on and getting onto the vehicle.

Taconny watched in slight interest as the feline put his large paws on the handle flexing them back and forth his tail twitching in anticipation. When the flag waved down signaling the start of the race the doe watched the large cat's technique her mind catching up to the fact the leopard was indeed a rookie to the tracks. Or at least here in the city of Zootopia he was.

Focusing back on the tracks the black spotted rabbit watched with ears perked high as the leopard seemed to be ahead of his opponent, her nose twitched when his bike skidded a smidge before he began forcing it back on path the wheels nearly peeling.

With one last burst of speed the feline made it past the out leading mammal, the tires coming to a screeching halt as the leopard took off his helmet.

For a split second the leopard happened to look up catching the eye of Taconny whom ignored the unusual feeling in her chest as she stared back, blue eyes icing over with a sternness that had the feline turning his attention away.

Taking advantage of the distraction, the doe slipped away from her place in the crowd and made way to her motorbike. The plum purple color making her feel more at home. Knowing Nicholas Wilde the fox boyfriend of her best friend (and like an annoying older brother to her) would be throwing a party she lifted a leg to climb onto her bike, paws reaching the handles and hind paws starting the engine as she raced off.

The wind whizzed past her in a series of high and low pitched noises that caused her ears to twitch in slight discomfort. Pushing her bike faster the bunny smiled at the scents that greeted her as she reached a familiar neighborhood.

She parked her bike across the street, her large blue grey tinted eyes catching sight of the many cars that littered the front yard of Nicholas Wilde's home. Taking her helmet off the doe stepped off her vehicle paws walking her way to the front door. She took a deep breath preparing for the craziness that was to soon come and took a the house.

Her nose was immediately greeted by the smell of weed and other alcoholic beverages a familiar smell as the doe made her way into the kitchen her ears picking up casual conversation everywhere she turned. Just as she made way to chat with a friend she hadn't seen in awhile a blur of grey and white caught her eye, her feet turning her to face a familiar male leopard. Her eyes held his as she awaited the leopard to do something his pawsteps taking him closer to her. When he finally stopped a few inches before her, cologne making her dizzy he spoke up.

"Hi, I am Adam Shard."

_

Adam stepped out of the truck and was joined by his friends. The large mansion was bustling with life. Music blared out and from the sounds of splashing Adam guessed there was a pool too. Adam looked over to see Maya snuggled against Louise. A smile grew on his face at the couple. Six months they been together and the flames still burned brightly.

"Alright. Let's go in and have fun but remember we don't know these mammals. No taking offered drinks. Especially you two."

He glared pointedly at the two females before nodding towards the house. Close to the door several mammals called out to Adam recognizing him from the race. Adam waved back before walking into the house. The smell of weed, alcohol, and sweat filled the air. Adam watched Maya and Louise flop onto a couch to snuggle. The big elephant standing close by mingling but also keeping a eye on them.

Moving through the crowd he picked up a bottle of beer from the table. Snapping the top off with his paws he took a drink. His head swiveling as he watched the mammals enjoying themselves. A flash of white and black ears caught his attention and he turned his head in their direction. The hot bunny from the race before his stood only a few paw steps away.

Taking a drink of the beer for liquid courage he walked over to the bunny. A smile on his face as he stopped inches from her. Giving his name. Taconny watched him through slightly narrowed eyes. But before he could say more a squeal of happiness sounded followed by a grey blur that smashed into the leopard. A beautiful grey bunny with violet eyes hung around his neck. Legs around his waist as she stared up with her huge smile.

"Adam, you're back. I have been so worried about you and you didn't call or write or anything. " Judy glared as she dropped to the floor giving the leopard a punch in the stomach causing him to cough. The cough was obviously fake for Judy had only felt her paw smack hard muscle. Judy turned her gaze to Taconny and smirked. Stalking towards the black and white bunny.

Taconny shook her head and backed away. "No...Judy noooo." she screamed as Judy pounced on her. "TACO I'VE MISSED YOU." Judy yelled as she cannonballed into her best friend and sent both rabbits to the floor where Judy then nuzzled her. Taconny laughed and purred with her, ears turning red as she suddenly realized Adam was watching her.

A laugh sounded beside the snow leopard and he looked over to see a red and cream colored fox standing next to him beer in paw. The two males stared at each other for a minute than laughed as they embraced in a manly brotherly hug. Adam lifting the fox up and squeezed bear hug style before letting Nick go.

"Hey copper. How yeh been? " Adam asked using a old nickname from school. Nick rolled his eyes at the old name. Punching the muscular leopard in the arm.

"Should have called. Would have thrown you a party." Nick said with a laugh. Adam looked around at the party going on. "You mean this isn't for me?" he quipped back. Nick chuckled and looked over at his bunny who had finally let Taconny up. Judy was leaning over whispering something in Taconny's ear which made her ears turn red and Judy laugh.

Nick pulled Adam away leaving the two girls to their devices. He looked over at his old highschool buddy. "Where you been? His voice was more serious as he watched the leopard.

Adam smiled and slid his paw through the fur on his head. "Come on Nick. I told you I was leaving that house as soon as I graduated. Hopped on the first train out of Zootopia and hopped a flight to Japan. Fell in with some street racers and been doing that. Only came back cause I heard the old man finally kicked the bucket."

Nick looked at his friend before slugging him in the arm. Adam laughed and responded with a much gentler tap. Not wanting to hurt the fox. "I feel much better Nick. Thanks for the therapy."

Nick showed a sly smirk until he noticed Adam looking at him weird. "What?"

Adam looked back the way they came. "Make a honest bunny out of her yet or are you still dragging your paws?"

Nick smiled and winked. "In due time brother due time. Anyway since you're back and knowing you didn't plan ahead. You and your friends can stay in the guest house out back. I'll charge you those mechanic skills you have."

Adam laughed and pulled the fox in. Rubbing Nick's head with his knuckles. "Let's get back before Judy thinks I left again."

The two old friends pushed and shoved each other as they headed back to the two bunnies.

_

This story is written by myself and one of the best writers out there. Author of Wonder Bunny (a must read) Judithwildehopps.


	2. Mixed Feelings

"What?" Taconny questioned when purple eyes gleamed at her mischievously from across the garage as she painted her purple bike a more vibrant purple known as "petal power" the black and white doe did her best to ignore the wiggling eyebrows of her best friend and the matching smirk from the fox by her side.

"Alright what are you two smirking at?" Taconny sat up wiping her paws with a wipe as she looked at her finished result of her vehicle. Nick stood up, Judy following as they stared at their friend.

"You were checking that leopard out." Judy stated, smiling so largely Taconny feared her cheeks would stay permanently stuck that way.

"No idea what you're talking about, Ju. The only thing I was checking out, was Jack's face to make sure he wasn't dead and I wasn't guilty of murder." The doe tried to change the subject, wanting to avoid the topic they were nearing.

Then Nick, whom had been examining Taconny's facial expressions spoke up

"Oh really? Then why did you suddenly freeze when he spoke to you?" Causing her to pause as her ear tips turned red.

"He just surprised me is all." The doe shrugged returning to cleaning up her shelf of spray paint cans, most used for adding style to her beloved bike.

The fox did not buy the lame attempt at an excuse, as he raised an eyebrow at the black and white furred bunny.

"Twinkletoes, you and I both know that's complete bullshit." Nick commented folding his paws together, Judy giggling at her fox's bluntness. Taconny however was not amused and turned to face the fox.

"It doesn't matter, alright! Can you guys just drop it!" The bunny shouted, the fox lowered his ears at her hurt expression, guilt settling in but before he could offer an apology Taconny threw her legs over her bike, revved the engine and took off, out the open door of their garage.

The wind pushed the doe's ears behind her as she sped down the road heading for the park she usually went when she was feeling down.

Wheels spun against the concrete roads as the doe's speed picked up, her bike swerving between cars. She ignored the honks of angry drivers and she parked into the grassy meadows of her secret place. Paws yanking her helmet off, the black and white bunny sat in a heap by the tree that occupied the space, her ears drooping behind her as her heart pounded.

Tears leaked out of her eyes, frustration at both her friends and herself for the feelings she was unsure of. Taconny leant her head back to look up at the sky, watching the clouds roll by she jumped when she felt legs touch hers and she turned to see Judy and Nick sitting down beside her their faces guilty.

Taconny swallowed the lump in her throat and looked away. Nick was the first to break the silence, putting a paw on the doe's shoulder.

"Look, Taconny. I didn't mean to offend you. I know as much as you, how it feels to be insecure and wanting to hide your feelings but you'll never find happiness that way." He spoke softly, green eyes watching her for a reaction. The bunny sighed heavily before nodding her head, leaning onto the fox accepting the brotherly kiss he placed on her head, Taconny felt Judy follow behind her offering a hug to the two colored doe who accepted it with a purr.

After a few moments of the three remaining in silence, Taconny spoke up.

"How did you guys find me?"

"We followed you." Judy replied shrugging nonchalantly, causing Taconny to burst out in laughter as she looked at her friends.

"I love you guys." She sighed happily, hugging them against her glad she could call them her family.

"Love you too, fluff." The vulpine joked, rubbing the fur between her ears causing it to stick up. And though the fox was the usual one that joked about everything, the doe could tell the fox cared for her as family.

* * *

"I don't want to do this." Taconny groaned as the gray doe pushed her towards where a certain male leopard sat, along with a fox.

The four were having a picnic, in celebration of another race Taconny had won against Jack Savage. Which included bringing along Adam Shard. Of course when the doe's best friend heard this she was ecstatic and made sure Taconny would have to talk to the leopard.

"Don't care. You need to talk to him." The gray bunny pushed Taconny until she was next to the leopard, forcing her to have to talk with him.

"Hey Adam, you remember Taconny right? Great you two have fun." Judy didn't wait for the feline to respond before she bounced off, leaving the two together while she went with her fox.

"Ugh, I'm going to kill her." The white doe muttered under her breath.

"H-hey." The bunny heard a mumble and looked to see Adam smiling at her a bit nervously. She smirked a little before sitting down with the large cat, taking a cracker from the small picnic basket, Judy had left behind.

"Name's Taconny as you already know, and you are Adam right?" The rabbit didn't miss a beat as she gave a small and quick introduction of herself. She watched as Adam's ears flickered a bit at her voice, his eyes not making contact with her own before he spoke to her unanswered question.

"Yeah, that's me. Uh, how have you been?" He asked softly. Taconny found that she liked his soft voice and she smiled as she maintained conversation with him. The topic switching from favorite foods, to favorite TV shows.

"So you like, Kitty Purry?" Adam asked, as Taconny explained her favorite music artists.

"She's alright, but I like Ed Sheepran more. His music has more of a message, and I love music that has deeper meanings than just sex, money and drugs." The doe explained, getting caught in her ramblings she didn't notice the amused look on Adam's face as she continued to rant about society and their 'ridiculous' morals.

Just as he was tuning back in, the pair turned to see that both Judy and Nick had disappeared and were nowhere in sight. Standing up, Taconny groaned even louder when she realized that the two were her ride and now she had no way of getting home.

Seeing the doe's distress, the feline spoke up "I can give you a ride home, if you need me to." He offered. Taconny paused in her midst of yanking her ears and turned to face Adam, her eyes hopeful.

"Really? Thank you, ugh I swear they do this to me all the time. Probably left to go make out at home while I'm gone." The rabbit complained causing the leopard to chuckle as he led her to his own bike, which was slick black with shiny silver wheels.

The doe's eyes lit up at the sight of the motorbike and she wasted no time getting on it, behind Adam who blushed at the contact. Handing her his helmet, he revved the engine as he sped off, smiling when he felt Taconny yell in excitement.

It didn't take long for the two to reach the doe's apartment that she shared with a certain fox and rabbit. After getting off the motorcycle, the bunny made to leave not wanting to deal with the nervous butterflies she was receiving just from a few minutes of being around the feline. But before she could do so, she felt herself be pulled back by a paw.

She was only able to blink before her body was turned around and she was facing the now nervous looking leopard.

His eyes had grew to the size of golf-balls as he dropped Taconny's paw as if he'd been burned.

"Uh, sorry. Look, I was wondering. If we could maybe do this again sometime." He asked. The doe felt her mouth drop just a bit as her brain went on automatic panic, her body failing to follow the actions her mind was telling her.

"I will, uh sure? I will think about it." Her mouth supplied for her, her legs taking her jogging into her apartment where she closed her door. It was only then that the doe noticed her heart was beating rapidly, thumping loudly in her chest and how she must have confused the poor feline. She failed to notice the nearly naked rabbit and fox whom sat up at her abrupt and frantic entrance, and came to her aid.

"What's wrong, taco?" Judy questioned her purple eyes worried. Taconny looked at the doe with wide blue eyes, struggling to form a sentence as she couldn't seem to talk past the lump in her throat.

"I, you two….left me. Got ride, from Adam. H-he, he asked me out." She finished, releasing the breath she found herself to be holding. Nick and Judy both looked at one another and back at Taconny before breaking out into big grins.

"All right! That's my boy." Nick commented.

"You said yes, right! Oh my goodness I am so happy for you, Taco." Judy literally hopped in the air before turning to see the nervous smile on her best friend's face.

"What's wrong? Why aren't you celebrating?" She questioned her smile drooping a bit. Taconny let out a dejected sigh before explaining the evening after the pair left. Nick and Judy both waited patiently before giving the bunny a hug, knowing how hard it was for the rabbit to admit her feelings.

"You should apologize to him though." Judy had mentioned, thinking back to how the leopard most likely felt at her sudden departure. The white lapin nodded at her advice, then smiled sheepishly again as she realized she didn't happen to catch the feline's number either. She looked to Nick hopefully who rolled his eyes playfully before pulling out his phone and giving the digits to the white doe.

"Thank you Nick! For once you don't suck completely." The doe shouted out as she hurried to her room, leaving behind a very offended fox who looked to his mate who only offered a giggle in return.

As soon as the rabbit's doors were shut, she hopped onto her bed and opened up her phone. Clicking onto her newest contact name, she struggled to think of what to say. ' _Man, why is this so hard'_

Thumping her paw against her head the bunny finally opened the chat options and started typing. As soon as she was finished she hit send, smiling at the small text on her screen

 _Hey Adam, this is Taconny. I just wanted to apologize for earlier. I seemed to have no be clearer. I'd love to go out sometime. Hope we can talk soon. I gotta go to sleep now, night._

Feeling pleased with herself the rabbit went to put her phone down when it dinged signaling a text.

 _Sounds great. See you at your next race. Sweet dreams xx Adam_

Grinning to herself the rabbit grabbed a pillow and curled into a ball. Feeling happier than she'd ever been.

* * *

Meanwhile as she slept, Nick and Judy were busy speaking quietly to one another in the other room about a certain doe.

"Do you think he's good for her?" Judy questioned her mate. Laying a paw on her fox's arm. Nick turned to look at his best friend and mate as he replied.

"I think so, carrots. Besides he also races so he might be able to relate with Taconny. They'll be perfect together." He replied.

The two smiled when they heard a squeal of excitement coming from Taconny's room and figured the white colored doe had gotten a text back from the nervous feline. Giving one another a nose nuzzle the pair stood up to retrieve to their room paws around each other.

They had a feeling things were about to change for their friend.


End file.
